


Pride

by aida_in_love



Series: Puckurtbastian [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Cock Tease, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puckurtbastian, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Submission, Submissive Kurt, Three-way Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: |Alternative Universe where sex and nudity in public are normal|Kurt is used to have sex with his boyfriends when people are watching, but it’s always strange when Burt and Carole are around. Ever since Kurt told his dad he was gay, Kurt had the feeling that his dad was okay with it as long as he was the dominate, the “masculine” one. But Kurt is anything but dominate.And that’s when he’s ashamed: When Burt is watching them during sex.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> it's been a while, but I hope you still love Puckurtbastian.
> 
> It's about pain and humiliation und maybe mildly dubious consent. Be warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Kurt circled his tongue around the tip of Sebastian’s cock while he was keeping eye contact with the grinning man. They were at Kurt’s home since Burt and Carole were at a spa over the weekend end wouldn’t come home before this evening.

“You’re looking divine when you’re having my cock in your mouth”, Sebastian said, gently laying his hand on the back of his head and pulling Kurt’s mouth all over his cock in a rather harsh way, making Kurt gag. For a moment, Sebastian kept Kurt’s head still and since tears were running down his cheeks and nose Kurt hat no chance of getting air. He felt the heat flooding his head, sweat started to appear on his temples, and just when he thought he would throw up, Sebastian released him and Kurt gasped for air.

He was on his fours on the couch in the living room, Sebastian was kneeling before him and Puck, who had been quite a silent partner until now, sat behind Kurt. The three of them were naked und completely aware of their boyfriends’ desires.

“You okay, little?”, Puck asked and smacked Kurt’s ass. “Sounding like it’s been too much.”

Sebastian gave Puck a dirty look. “Telling me I’m a bad dom and don’t know what my boyfriend wants?”

“Well, MY boyfriend isn’t much of a deep throat-champ.”

“MY boyfriend-”

“I’m fine”, Kurt whispered, cleared his throat and turned his head to Puck, smiling at him for worrying so much. “Just jealous that my throat’s sore now and won’t take any more cocks today and you-” He couldn’t continue talking because Puck had thrusted his fist against’ Kurt’s buttplug that always keeps him open for his masters’ will.

“Maybe I am jealous”, Puck declared, gripped Kurt’s hips and knelt down.

Kurt willingly pushed his ass up, wiped his nose on his arm and tilted his head up to look at Sebastian again. With a smile, Kurt opened his mouth and received Sebastian’s cock, although he didn’t deep throat this time. He only sucked and licked at the hard flesh, enjoying the smell of Sebastian and the feeling of a hard cock. In the meantime, Puck removed the plug, stroked himself hard and pushed into Kurt without any foreplay. At the beginning of their relationship, Kurt had loved some gentle kisses and tender loving care before the actual penetration but he had soon realized that his body and soul were craving for something else. And he felt so lucky that his boyfriends became his masters and knew what he wanted even before Kurt was aware of it himself.

Puck dug his nails into Kurt’s hips and continued slapping his butt cheeks. With each thrust, he pushed Kurt more on Sebastian’s cock and suddenly he felt the tip of it in his throat again. He gagged and wanted to pull his head back, but Sebastian held it firmly. Again, he couldn’t get any air. Tears flooded his eyes and Puck went extra hard so that not only his throat but his ass felt numb too. A second later the numb feeling was replaced by an aching pain and as if Sebastian had sensed his limit, he released him. But Puck didn’t slow down, in fact, he just pushed harder into Kurt so that he couldn’t do anything but cry in pain and narrow his eyes to slits. The world around them totally faded out. The only thing that mattered was the endless pain, the feeling of being used, of being nothing more than a sex doll for the two most amazing men in the universe. Kurt heard cries in the distance that sounded like someone would be in endless pain. Not one second was he aware that they were his sounds. And he didn’t even recognize that Sebastian hit his face with his cock. What he did recognize were his dad’s eyes that were suddenly looking at him in shock.

“Dad!?”, Kurt screamed out and Puck slowed down a bit so that he could greet his sub’s dad.

“Hello, Mister Hummel, how’s it goin?”

“Why are you back already?” Sebastian turned around, still having his hard cock in his hand and lightly hitting it against Kurt.

“We-” Burt didn’t complete his sentence. His eyes lingered on his son’s face.

Kurt sniffled and tried to get all the precum and saliva off his face. He knew he didn’t have to be ashamed of the things he liked and yet did he feel like his heart tore apart inch by inch each time Sebastian’s cock hit his head.

“It’s such a long story!”, Carole declared, let her bag sink down and sat on the couch opposite of where the boys were. “The first day was wonderful, really. Burt and I thought it was the paradise, but it soon turned out that weird things were going on there, you can take my word for it!” She started talking and Puck and Sebastian listened, Kurt could tell since their movements were much slower, gentler. Kurt turned his head to Burt who averted his gaze immediately, turned around and carried their other bags in. After a few minutes – Carole were still talking – Puck went rougher again. As soon as Sebastian realized that, he shoved his cock down Kurt’s throat again. Pain and pleasure came back, his mind drifted away, he didn’t care about where Burt where and suddenly, Puck pulled Kurt back on his lap and started to jerk him off in such a pace that Kurt was sure he would come within seconds. He let his aching body sink completely on Puck’s cock, closed his eyes and let his head sink back on Puck’s shoulder. When he was close, he winced and pushed against Puck’s hand but he immediately stopped.

“Beg for it”, Puck whispered in his ear and Kurt felt goose pimples erupting all over his skin. He usually loved the orgasm delay but not with his dead around. He opened his eyes to see that Burt was sitting next to Carole, reading the newspaper but Kurt felt that he paid attention.

“Beg for it, little”, Puck said again, louder this time und continued to stroke his cock gently while Sebastian began so suck at Kurt’s nipples.

“I have to say, the way you three are having sex is really interesting”, Carole declared. “I think we should include more of that the next time as well, don’t you think, love?” She placed one hand on Burt’s knee and he put the newspaper away and sighed.

“More of what? Of being so harsh to each other that someone screams like he’s about to die or calling one of us 'little' although we're adults?”

Not even the need to come could distract Kurt enough to not notice what his dad had said.

“No”, he whispered and laid both of his hands on Puck’s which stopped moving.

“Maybe both of it”, Carole giggled.

“No, thanks”, Burt replied. “Not my cup of tea.”

“What is it, baby?” Sebastian puckered his brows.

“Nothing, just – can we go in my room?”

Sebastian and Puck exchanged looks and they went into Kurt’s bedroom.

“What’s wrong, little? You love begging me to let you come.” Puck held Kurt’s hands und rubbed with his thumbs over them.

“Yeah, I – I do, really. I just can’t do it when Dad’s there, I told you.” He looked at Sebastian and down his body before he looked back at Puck’s. The three of them were still having heavily erections.

“But I don’t understand the matter. What’s wrong about begging for an orgasm?” Puck just didn’t have any sense of shame, he would never understand, but Kurt saw in Sebastian’s eyes that at least he got it.

“But now we’re alone”, Sebastian said. “And that means that there’s no escape for your filthy ass.”

Kurt grinned, blinked at Sebastian and found himself soon prone on his bed with Sebastian inside of him and Puck inside of Sebastian. Kurt’s hands were tied to the bed posts but he wouldn’t have been able to move anyway since both of his boyfriends became really heavy after a few minutes and his legs went to sleep. Each thrust into Kurt was so heavy that it felt like thousands of needles inside his ass. He sure was sore. He had been so for minutes but he loved it, he really did. Finally, he could close his eyes, let himself be used and just trust that his masters knew what they were doing when they bit and hit him.

“Can we help you?”, Sebastian asked and Kurt opened his eyes. Burt was standing in his room and opened one drawer.

“I’m searching that one green tie, have you seen it, Kurt?”

“I-ah-sure-aah-have-mhh-not!”, he managed to moan, but Burt didn’t leave.

“It’s my favorite and I couldn’t find it when I was packing my bag for the trip and I thought I will look for it as soon as I’m home.” He opened another drawer.

The hard pounding didn’t stop. Maybe Sebastian wanted to stop, to not humiliate Kurt again and all the thrusts came only from Puck, maybe Sebastian had forgotten about all of it or he was just too close to think clear. Kurt considered that the latter case was true since he felt a warm liquid filling him up in the next second.

“Damn”, Sebastian whispered and bit down Kurt’s neck, making him moan too. Puck thrusted a few times more into him, making the whole bed squeak under the weight.

“Enough, I’m out”, Sebastian decided and laid down next to Kurt who saw the blood on his cock but didn’t care.

“It has to be somewhere”, Burt told himself while he went through the third drawer.

Kurt felt how Puck shoved himself into him and closed his eyes again. The pain was unbelievable. Unbelievably amazing.

“And this time you’ll beg for it, little!”, Puck said and hit his red butt so hard that Kurt screamed out.

Burt turned around, looking worried.

“Beg for it, you whore!”

Kurt felt tears in his eyes, clenched the ropes around his wrists and looked to Sebastian in order to get any help, but Sebastian had fallen asleep. The hard thrusts continued and Puck reached under Kurt’s body, starting to pump his cock.

“Oh GOD!”

“Beg for it.”

“Please let me come!”, Kurt screamed out. He hadn’t forgotten that his dad was watching, but his body clearly didn’t care. All he could think about right now was the need to ejaculate.

Puck laughed and fucked him harder. “Now I’m getting my whore back, where have you been the past minutes?”

“Please let me – ah – come!”

“Talking to me, you slut?”

“Please, Sir, –  mh – Master, let me come!”

The hand around Kurt’s cock moved quicker.

“Pleaaaase, I be-eeg you, Master, let me come!”

His cock found its way deeper inside of him. Kurt moaned, tears run down his temples.

“Please.”

“Are you even worth my time?”

“No, Sir.”

“Worth my cock?”

“No Sir, but I-I’m so thank– ful for you –  ahhh –  your cock, really. Thank you – mh – so much.”

“What do you want?”

“Please, Sir, let me – finally come! Let me come!”

“What are you?”

“Sir?”

“Are you my slut?”

“Your slut.”

“My whore?”

“Your whore.”

“My toy?”

“Your toy.”

“That’s right”, Puck moaned through his orgasm. “And you fucking-” Thrust. “Never-” Thrust. “Be anything different-” Thrust. “Than my-” He came and collapsed on top of him. “Toy”, he breathed. “Beg for it”, he said and brushed gently over Kurt’s glans. “One more time.”

“Please, Master, I need to come. Please let me come!”, Kurt cried, his voice barely a whisper, but Puck kissed his neck right where the bite mark of Sebastian was and finally jerked him off. Kurt was boneless and didn’t feel like he could ever walk or even move again. Puck was still inside of him and pressed his wet fingers into Kurt’s mouth, making him lick off his own cum.

“I finally found it!” Only now Kurt realized that Burt was still there. He turned his tear-, cum-, and saliva-stained face to him and saw in his eyes that Burt had lost all his respect for his son.

“Well, see you later”, Burt said and left the room while Kurt thought about what was more important: pride or love?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> xo Aida


End file.
